


Burning

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So, this anon has been really sick since about Tuesday, and after finally making my way to the doctor and getting some antibiotics, tylenol and cough syrup, I am now able to stay awake longer than an hour without feeling vaguely homicidal. To celebrate this fact, I’d like to make a request to you lovely folks.Ever since I woke up feeling like hell on earth I started craving some fluffy sick!fic, and would very much appreciate some of the Jack/Teenage!Jamie variety. Jamie has his mom and dad to look after him, and even his sister, but that doesn’t stop a worried and unable to get sick Jack from fluttering around and not leaving his side until he’s better.Jamie’s running a fever and too ache-y all over to leave his bed much, so Jack climbs in bed to cool him down. They watch movies (Jack watches movies, Jamie falls asleep between coughing and whining about his head) and Jack sneaks Jamie cold kisses and showers him with worry, since he can’t even remember what it’s like to be sick, and it looks like it sucks...[cut for length]"My fill for this includes naked snuggles but no smut; also, the usual problems that weigh on the mind of an immortal in love with a mortal.
Relationships: Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bennefrost Short Fics





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/1/2014.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "(Secret, this anon would also definitely not mind smut, once Jamie’s not sleeping constantly and feeling delirious. Ah, sick, fluffy, smut. One of my most major weaknesses. But no smut is absolutely just as perfect.
> 
> ps my apologies for this long prompt!)

His forehead burns beneath his lips; his wrists burn beneath his fingertips, the heat like candle flames.  
  
“Am I too cold?” Jack asks. The pile of blankets weighing heavily on his back must have been placed on Jamie’s bed for a reason.   
  
Jamie shakes his head, looking sleepily up at Jack. “No, I like you, I like…how you feel.” He takes one hand from where Jack holds it and lightly strokes Jack’s cheek, a small smile growing on his face as his fingertips trail down Jack’s neck and make him shiver. “Your skin’s the only thing that feels smooth right now.”  
  
Jack leans down and presses his cheek against Jamie’s, so his mouth is near his ear. “Do you want to feel more of it?”  
  
Jamie laughs. “Haven’t I always? Even when I turned sixteen and you finally gave me what I wanted…”  
  
“You were too young,” Jack whispers, sliding his hands beneath Jamie’s t-shirt. “I shouldn’t have given in so easily.”  
  
“We were the same age,” Jamie says muzzily, shifting upward to Jack’s touch, moving his arms over his head so that it’ll be easy for Jack to remove his shirt.  
  
Jack doesn’t answer. The thing that Jamie doesn’t understand isn’t something that he wants to explain right now. Instead, he bends down and presses a kiss to Jamie’s stomach, just above his navel. He pulls Jamie’s pajama pants and underwear off and shoves them towards the foot of the bed.  
  
“I’m going to be mean,” Jamie says when Jack’s looking at him again. “I’m still so tired…I just want you to lie next to me, your cool skin on mine. Protect me from the sheets…” he blinks slowly and yawns. “They feel like sandpaper.”  
  
“There’s nothing mean about that,” Jack says once he’s arranged around Jamie with his chest against Jamie’s back, one arm and leg above his. He burns all over and Jack holds him closer, willing the fever to break.  
  
Jamie sighs, holding one of Jack’s hands between his own. “Thanks,” he says, and Jack can feel him relaxing (though still burning), “sorry for being so frustrating…and don’t say I’m not, I can tell…” He pauses for so long that Jack wonders if he’s fallen asleep. He lightly kisses Jamie’s shoulder because it’s convenient and Jamie laughs. “Promise me you’ll still do that when I’m a lot older than you and it’s weird?”  
  
“I promise,” Jack murmurs. _You’ll never be older than me._  
  
“Mmm. That won’t be for a long time, though,” Jamie says.  
  
“Not a long time,” Jack repeats, Jamie burning away beneath him. _A short time._ He supposes he ought to be grateful that enough has changed so that Jamie can say that this is “just” the flu. Every year past 1918 is, in that way, a blessing. But every change is a sign of passing time.   
  
Even the breaking of Jamie’s fever will be a sign of passing time.  
  
And even when the fever breaks, Jamie will ever be burning, burning away beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #I feel like the 1918 flu epidemic doesn't get enough attention


End file.
